


回家路上

by Hikari112



Category: Boys In Love - Fandom, Kusakabe Hikaru - Fandom, Sajou Rihito - Fandom, 佐條利人, 同級生 | Doukyusei | Classmates - Nakamura Asumiko (Anime & Manga), 草壁光
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:34:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27426535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hikari112/pseuds/Hikari112
Relationships: Kusakabe Hikaru/Sajou Rihito, 草壁光/佐條利人
Kudos: 2





	回家路上

草壁掐着时间站在补习班楼下的小公园里等着佐条，手里还拿热的拿铁。为了防止拿铁在这个寒冷的夜晚迅速冷掉，他索性把围巾拿下来包裹着热的拿铁，也不顾手已经冻得通红，身体虽然是冷的，想着自己恋人的心却是滚烫的。草壁时不时看看手表，时不时往扶梯的方向看去，站得太久觉得脚有点僵住了，只好在原地转着圈跳一跳。  
捧着一卷围巾的草壁蹦蹦跳跳的情景，佐条看在眼里，本来因为做不完的习题有些烦恼的心情瞬间明朗起来，嘴角的笑容淡淡的。他加快脚步，顺着扶梯的左边快步走下来。  
蹦蹦跳跳的草壁看到他就开心地挥着手，他向草壁跑过去，草壁张开双手想要抱他，但因为周围还有人，他害羞地躲开，推推眼镜假装镇定。  
“啊……佐条小气鬼……”草壁假装生气，但还是用冰凉的手从一卷围巾里掏出那瓶热的拿铁塞到佐条手里。  
佐条接过拿铁的那一瞬间触到草壁冰冷的手，心里突然有点难过。  
“周围有人……你的手，好凉喔……”佐条小口喝着拿铁，关切地说着。  
“没关系啦，看见佐条手会立刻热起来，全身也会！”草壁搓着双手开心地看着佐条，傻乎乎地笑着。  
“你啊……”佐条把拿铁放到一旁，伸出双手紧紧握住草壁冰凉的手，他就是拿草壁一点办法也没有，他像一束光照进他的生活每一个角落，让他的生活重新活起来，也让他的时间从草壁这里动起来。自从和草壁交往，他总是担心自己的阴沉会不会影响草壁，也莫名害怕有一天草壁离开他，他说不清这种心情，只是直觉告诉他，如果不珍惜身边这个人，他一定会后悔。  
“佐条真的好贴心喔。”草壁任他握着手，笑眯眯地看着他，“可以亲亲吗？”  
佐条还没有想好怎么回答，草壁已经在他唇上轻轻地吻着。  
回过神的时候，佐条看着一副得逞表情的草壁，莫名有点恼火，“周围有人诶……”  
“没人看到啦。”草壁一边说着，一边胡乱得把围巾在脖子上绕了绕。  
佐条红着脸低下头小口喝着拿铁，草壁静静站在他旁边。这种陪伴感真的很奇怪，总是让佐条觉得心里很安定，哪怕两个人什么都不说什么都不做，只要并肩在一起，就很安定很温暖。  
如果，如果哪一天就像原老说的那样，草壁离开我，我该怎么办？  
佐条想着，心里突然难过得不得了。他喝完最后一口，把易拉罐丢在旁边的垃圾桶里，假装镇定地推推眼镜，“走吧。”  
草壁和他并肩走在回家的路上，月光把他们的身影拉得很长，他看见草壁胡乱围着的围巾的一端一直荡来荡去，随着走路的姿态不断向下滑。他忍不住伸手帮草壁把围巾围好，顺便把他卷起来的衣领拉直又整齐地折下去，手触到草壁的皮肤的那一刻，他觉得心里似是有什么在挠，痒痒的。  
“佐条真的很擅长整理衣服啊，我就不太行，总是把衣领弄得乱七八糟。”草壁看着佐条细长的手，温和地说着。  
“也没什么难的啦……”佐条回想起刚刚触到草壁皮肤的感觉，脸开始发烫。  
“对了……穿制服的时候，佐条可以帮我整理衣领和领带吗？”草壁似是想到了什么，用小狗一般的眼神看着佐条。  
被这样炙热地目光看着，他不知该说什么，只是轻轻点了点头。  
“佐条我好喜欢你。”草壁牵着他的手，手指穿过他的指间，和他十指交扣。从手指传来的热度让他觉得不真实，他害羞，他又想要和他更多的接触，想要拥抱，想要亲吻。但最终，他还是选择紧紧回握住那只手。  
两人牵着手一直走到了佐条住的公寓楼下，草壁拉着他站在阴影里，“分别的亲亲……”草壁说着，把他揽在怀里。  
“不要……这里我妈妈开窗会看到……”佐条伸手捂住嘴巴。  
“不会啦……”抱他更紧一点，先是亲了他的手背，又把他的手拿开，吻上他的嘴唇。因为有擦润唇膏的缘故，草壁的嘴唇香香软软的——这是一个带着橙子香气的吻。起初觉得有点抗拒，但和草壁唇舌交缠的时候，他又无法抗拒这份欲望，这份爱意。他回应着草壁，在草壁轻轻舔他上颚的时候，因为快感微微颤抖。热，无故的热，接下来是因为痒而不断累积的快感。草壁的手伸进他的衣服里，像弹吉他那样抚摸着他的背，又坏心眼地摸上他胸前两点，用指甲轻轻刮着顶端，他忍受不了这份快要爆发的快感，头靠在草壁肩上呻吟出声。  
“啊……嗯……”他压抑着声音。  
“舒服吗？”草壁的气息在他耳边绕着，撩拨着他的心和欲望。  
“嗯……”他的声音小小的，带着热烈地喘息。  
楼上不知是哪家住户开窗的声音，惊醒了佐条，他迅速回过神推开草壁，“不……不要……会被看到……”  
草壁抬头向声音传来的方向看去，除了亮起的灯什么都看不到。  
“没有人啦……”草壁也红着脸看着佐条。  
“我要回家了……”佐条迅速整理好衣服，但下面撑起的地方还是没有办法平息。他一再深呼吸着。  
“最后一次……”说着草壁的手覆上他的脸颊，将一个吻轻轻印在他额头。  
他的脸变得更红，连耳朵都烧起来——他感受到了，草壁的某个部位顶在他腿上。  
“真的……要回家了啦。”佐条转身往公寓走去，草壁从背后抱住他，“再亲一次……”  
“你刚刚说最后一次了……”因为这个拥抱佐条差点站不住，他浑身都软绵绵的，感觉身体都在燃烧。  
“嗯嗯……”草壁没有转过来亲他嘴唇，一个吻落在他的左耳上，随后他听到草壁说：“佐条，我好喜欢你。”  
“好啦……”他挣脱草壁的怀抱往公寓走去，他不敢回头——如果他回头的话，他会忍不住要抱住草壁，和他亲吻。  
“再见喔……晚安……还有，明天见哦佐条。”草壁说着，向他的背影挥挥手。  
“再见……”佐条还是没忍住回头向他挥手。  
佐条站在家门口等了好久才平息下来，他推推眼镜从包里掏出钥匙开门，轻声说：“我回来了。”  
妈妈从客厅里走出来，看着他温柔地说着：“欢迎回来。”  
只是，妈妈发现，佐条好像和平常不太一样，“利人，你的脸怎么那么红，不会是发烧了吧。”妈妈关切地问。  
“没有！”佐条不想面对妈妈的关切，连忙挂好衣服回了房间，“我还有习题要做……”  
“利人……要注意身体啊，如果有不舒服一定要告诉妈妈……”妈妈非常认真地说着。  
“好……”佐条连忙躲进房间里，一句话都不想多说。  
他瘫倒在床上，那份莫名的热还是没有散去，他想到草壁的手是怎样抚摸他的身体，草壁又是如何亲吻他，对他笑——他第一次尝到热切的幸福的感觉——“啊……都是这个笨蛋的错……”他埋怨着，但心里却是温暖的，似乎比什么时候都还要暖。  
如果可以，我自私地希望草壁一辈子都不要离开我。  
佐条想着。  
“想什么呢？”草壁放下手中的吉他，绕到佐条旁边揽着他，一只手温柔地摩挲着他的戒指。  
“……这首曲子，让我想到冬天的时候……”佐条假装镇定地推推眼镜。  
“冬天的时候？”草壁不解地问。  
“没什么啦……该睡觉了……”佐条转身要离开。  
“后面才是重点吧……”草壁伸手拉住他，好奇地望着他。  
“没什么啦……”佐条红着脸。  
“好吧……”失落的语气配上失落的表情。  
佐条不忍心，还是转过头轻轻吻了草壁。  
呐，我的愿望实现了哦。


End file.
